Liberation of Fort Burham
Background After Eliot-Zhcted force settled themselves in Ovisgart, Eliot asks to begin offensive. The first part is to destroy pirates who have been raiding coastal towns under Lester's name. This task is entrusted to the Vanadis and Zhcted army. Tigre is ordered to lead another campaign. Few days away from Ovisgart is Fort Burham, a 1000 men strong fortress guarding road connecting from Duris to Asvarre's capital, Colchester. Seeing the strategic position, Eliot is sure Guinevere and Lester would eventually try to take over the fortress. Another personal reason is because commander of Fort Burham used to be Eliot's supporter, but he betrayed after hearing Eliot's lost in Leitmeritz. Eliot entrusted 1500 Asvarre troops with Hamish, whom Eliot claim is his playing buddy, as Tigre's vice commander. For Tigre, this is a mission he can't fail. If Zhcted's guest general failed, and Eliot's second wave of attack succeeded, it will weaken the position of Mila and Sofy. Battle Tigre has learned from Mila and Lana, who are expert in defensive battle, that siege warfare is a psychological war. To take over the fortress, Tigre proposed a strategy that will require sacrifice, something he wouldn't be able to do if he is leading Alsace's soldiers. The strategy begin with direct attack from the front. Fort Burham succeeded in holding the attack, and Tigre's force pulls back. The next morning, under cover of mist, Tigre sent a message by arrow. The message, using Lester's name, inform Fort Burham that force from Duris is coming to attack Eliot's soldiers. He inquire participation from the fortress. This is supported by reconnaissance report about Eliot's force sustaining large damage and is in preparation to retreat. The commander of Fort Burham see through the trick. He deduced, Eliot's force will split itself, pretending to be attacked by Lester's force, to lure Fort Burham's soldiers out. Rather than ignoring the trick, the commander who is thirsty for an achievement to present to Lester, try to outsmart Tigre by sending part of his army to attack the fake-Lester force from behind. Tigre knows his message trick is too easy to see through. Rather than two, he splits his force into three. Seeing Eliot's force chased by "Lester" force, Fort Burham send their soldiers. Unexpectedly, the fake Lester force turn back and begin to attack them rather than being caught unprepared. Meanwhile, another group who had been hiding, ransacked through the opened gates of Fort Burham. Commander of Fort Burham, who personally lead the troops heading out, is killed by Tigre's arrow. Aftermath Fort Burham falls to Eliot's faction. Soldiers in the fortress surrender, and burial is performed for the fallen soldiers. Lester appears with his army to attack Fort Burham, and then attack Mila who quickly came to aid Tigre after subjugating pirates. After showing his brutality to the soldiers, and demonstrate a mysterious power to neutralize Lavias, Lester returns to Duris. He doesn't even give retreat command, resulting in casualties among his men who are late to respond. Highlighted notes * Asvarre longbows are able to reach distance of 400 alsine. In comparison, the largest distance Tigre is confident of shooting his arrow is 300 alsine, which is already an impressive number to people of the continent. ** As result of the pulling weight, longbow archers, such as Hamish, naturally have their right arm grow larger and more muscular than their left arm. Navigation Category:Battle